El Sacrificio del Verdugo
by TakeMeHogwarts
Summary: Érase una vez una leyenda… Una mujer inmortal de vida efímera. Un rey perdido en certezas equívocas. Un hombre inmerso en un presente sin futuro. Una joven prohibida anhelando caricias. Un bosque encantado, una ciudad de sacrificio, un reino. El reino del Verdugo.
1. Prólogo

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Antes de que comiencen la lectura. Quiero decirles que esta historia es una adaptación de un libro que me gustó mucho, que se llama igual que la historia. Espero que les guste. **_

_**Ahora: ¡Enjoy!**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Érase una vez una leyenda…_

_Una mujer inmortal de vida efímera._

_Un rey perdido en certezas equívocas._

_Un hombre inmerso en un presente sin futuro._

_Una joven prohibida anhelando caricias._

_Un bosque encantado, una ciudad de sacrificio, un reino._

_El reino del Verdugo._

**Prólogo. **

_15 de uath (mayo)_

«Despierta, él está en la linde del bosque.»

Ginny parpadeó al escuchar el susurro de los robles. Se estiró perezosa sobre la rama en la que se había quedado dormida y sonrió a sus amigos, agradecida por el aviso. Las hojas, brillantes por el rocío del amanecer, tintinearon en respuesta. Varios metros por debajo de ella, _Blaidd_ y_Dorcha_ alzaron sus cabezas y gruñeron, disconformes con los paseos de la joven por las fronteras de su verde reino. Ginny los ignoró y, sin pensárselo un instante, tensó su esbelto y flexible cuerpo y saltó a un enorme roble cercano, el cual extendió sus ramas y la acogió en ellas. Un segundo después, la muchacha saltó a otro, y así, de árbol en árbol, llegó hasta la línea de serbales que marcaban la frontera entre el bosque mágico y el real. Bajó de entre las ramas y recorrió el resto de la fronda a pie, hasta llegar a los eucaliptos que demarcaban el final del bosque prohibido. Se detuvo, trepó sobre la copa de un frondoso aliso y observó silente.

Él estaba sentado sobre un enorme tocón cubierto de musgo, cerca de la Cañada Real. Sujetaba un saco de arpillera mientras mordisqueaba una brizna de hierba. Aisling se fijó en las rudas y morenas manos, en los estilizados dedos que asían lánguidos el tosco cordel que ataba el fardo. Observó con deleite sus anchas espaldas, apenas ocultas por el chaleco de cuero que usaba, y se mordió los labios anhelando acariciar su despeinado cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros. Oteó impaciente el horizonte, deseando que quien tuviera que llegar lo hiciera pronto, para que él se levantara de su improvisado asiento y se adentrara furtivamente en el bosque.

Pocos minutos después, una nube de polvo le indicó que la espera había terminado.

Una mujer vestida con elegante lujo se detuvo a escasos centímetros del hombre, le saludó con un gesto altivo de su aristocrática cabeza y obligó a su montura a adentrarse entre los árboles. Él se levantó indiferente, sacudió de sus calzas el polvo que caballo y jinete habían levantado, se echó el saco al hombro y siguió a la dama con indolencia.

Ginny se apresuró a cambiar de rama hasta volver a quedar sobre ellos. Observó a la mujer bajar del corcel y esperar al hombre en aparente calma, mientras sus manos nerviosas no dejaban de frotarse contra la exquisita falda de su traje de terciopelo azul.

Él llegó hasta el pequeño claro del bosque, dejó caer el fardo al suelo y, sin mediar palabra, lo abrió y sacó un paquete envuelto en tela basta. Se lo tendió a la mujer. Esta arqueó las cejas y juntó las manos, negándose a tocar el áspero tejido. El hombre se encogió de hombros y, acostumbrado como estaba a los caprichos de las damas, abrió él mismo el envoltorio y le tendió el contenido a la vez que le indicaba su precio. La mujer se mordió los labios y estiró sus delicados dedos de uñas pulidas y piel sin mácula para tocar el objeto. Lo acarició durante un segundo y luego dejó caer la mano y habló.

Ginny aguzó el oído.

—¿Cómo sé que esto me dará la satisfacción prometida? —preguntó la dama, altiva.

—La duquesa de Godric os dio referencias de mi trabajo —contestó él, fingiendo respeto.

—También me aseguró que podría probarlo antes de decidirme a comprarlo.

—Si así lo deseáis, pero os costará tres monedas más.

—También me dio noticia de cierto bálsamo para hacer la labor más… placentera.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco, comenzaba a cansarse de los rodeos y las frases con doble sentido de las nobles. Prefería con diferencia la sinceridad cortante de los mercaderes.

—Si no es correcto… —La mujer dejó la frase en el aire. Él se apresuró a dibujar una mueca servil en su rostro.

—Es correcto, milady. Podéis probar todo aquello que deseéis —aceptó realizando una reverencia.

—Enseñadme el bálsamo, y también las… fundas.

El hombre sonrió, esa mañana haría un buen negocio. Sacó del fardo un bote de barro cocido y una taleguilla de tela, abrió ambos y le mostró a la dama su contenido.

La mujer se lamió los labios e introdujo un dedo en el tarro, lo sacó impregnado de un preparado denso con fuerte olor a eucalipto. Se lo llevó a los labios y chupó. Luego cogió una de las fundas y la estiró entre los dedos, acariciándola para sentir su suavidad.

—¿Cuánto?

—Dos monedas por cada funda, cuatro por el bálsamo y diez por la verga de madera forrada en cuero. Si deseáis probarla, serán tres monedas más.

—¿Y si solo quiero probarla y me niego a comprarla?

—Milady, en cuanto la probéis, querréis haceros con ella.

—Pareces muy seguro de lo que dices.

—Ninguna dama se ha quejado nunca, milady.

—La probaré primero, luego decidiré.

—En ese caso, dadme mis tres monedas y levantaos la falda.

—No pienso mostrarte mis partes íntimas.

—Entonces doy por finalizado el negocio. No puedo trabajar sin ver lo que hago. —El hombre hizo una reverencia y comenzó a envolver de nuevo los enseres.

—La duquesa me habló de cierta postura…

—Oh, por supuesto, disculpad mi ineptitud. Lo olvidé. —Miró a su alrededor buscando el lugar adecuado y cuando lo encontró se dirigió hacia allí e hizo una nueva reverencia, mostrándoselo a la dama.

La mujer le siguió, miró el alto abedul que había elegido y arqueó las cejas.

El hombre sonrió para sí —«jodidas aristócratas»—, sacó del fardo una suave tela de lino y envolvió con ella parte del rugoso tronco. La mujer asintió satisfecha, sacó de un pliegue de su vestido tres monedas, las tiró al suelo y se colocó frente al árbol.

El hombre apretó los dientes con fuerza para no pronunciar palabras de las que luego se arrepentiría y se arrodilló tras ella. Recogió las monedas, las guardó en su talega y se metió bajo las lujosas faldas de la _virginal damisela._ El aroma pesado del sexo de la mujer le envolvió hasta casi marearle.

«Lujosos vestidos, pomposos peinados, suntuosas joyas y, bajo la ropa, costras de mierda en el coño», pensó asqueado.

—Abrid las piernas, milady. Por favor —se acordó de suplicar.

La mujer obedeció presurosa. La reputación del hombre acompañaba en susurros cada una de las reuniones femeninas de alta alcurnia a las que asistía. Si de verdad sus… enseres, eran tan prodigiosos como decían sus amistades, valía la pena sufrir el roce de sus callosas y repulsivas manos.

Harry escupió sobre sus dedos y acto seguido los hundió en el tarro de aceite. La mujer no notaría la diferencia y él llevaría a cabo su pequeña venganza.

Posó la palma de su mano sobre el sexo pestilente de la dama y comenzó a masajearlo. No le hizo falta mucho esfuerzo, la _gentil damisela_ estaba completamente mojada. Introdujo tentativamente dos dedos en su vagina, y pronto les siguió un tercero. Se alegró de haber hecho caso a su instinto y haber fabricado una verga bien gorda y larga. La zorra estaba tan dada de sí que si se lo proponía podría meterle la mano hasta la muñeca, pero ella no había pagado por ese trabajo y, por tanto, él no lo haría. Cuando la escuchó gemir, alejó los dedos de su sucio coño, cogió el enorme falo forrado de cuero y la penetró con fuerza y hasta el fondo.

La mujer gritó extasiada.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y bufó entre dientes. «Putas ruidosas.» Sin dejar de meter y sacar el enorme objeto, posó el pulgar sobre el endurecido clítoris y comenzó a presionar rítmicamente sobre él; cuanto antes acabaran, antes le pagaría y antes podría salir de debajo de su nauseabunda falda. Empujó con fuerza el dildo en el interior de la vagina y pellizcó el clítoris entre los dedos.

La mujer tembló, pronto llegaría al éxtasis.

—La… duquesa me informó de otro… —jadeó ella incapaz de hablar—. Más fino… adecuado para…

Harry sacó la cabeza de debajo de las faldas y recibió con gusto el aire puro y fresco del bosque. Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de hablar.

—La verga para las posaderas cuesta seis monedas más; si deseáis probarla, el precio subirá de tres a siete.

—¿Más del doble solo por…?

—Ese es el precio, milady. El culo es más delicado, hay que tratarlo con cuidado y por eso es más caro.

La mujer buscó de nuevo en el pliegue de su falda y dejó caer de entre sus dedos temblorosos otras cuatro monedas.

Harry se apresuró a recogerlas.

—Probaré. Si me satisface, ya hablaremos de precios.

—Como deseéis —aceptó el hombre.

Dejó bien anclado el falo en la vagina y buscó en el fardo la verga fina que había tenido la precaución de llevar. Le habían hablado de los gustos de la aristócrata, y él creía firmemente en el dicho de «hombre precavido vale por dos». Cuando encontró el objeto, lo introdujo en el tarro, embadurnándolo bien con el viscoso líquido, y a continuación hundió el índice en el bálsamo. Volvió a meterse bajo las apestosas faldas y buscó a tientas el ilustre trasero. Tanteó con cuidado el tenso ano y penetró con la yema en él. Este cedió al momento. Kier sonrió. La dama, tan puta como las gallinas, tenía el culo tan usado como el coño. Sin dejar de manejar con la otra mano el enorme falo, enterró el índice profundamente en el ano. Casi se alegraba de la oscuridad que le rodeaba, gracias a ella no veía la suciedad que seguro se acumulaba entre las nalgas. Entró un par de veces más en el negro agujero e, intuyendo que no encontraría impedimento, metió un dedo más. No tuvo ningún problema. Trabajó unos minutos ambas entradas de la fémina, más por ganarse el jornal que porque fuera necesario y, cuando la mujer empezó a gritar otra vez, paró y sacó el dildo con que le penetraba la vagina.

A las zorras había que tratarlas duro, dejarles saborear las vergas que fabricaba y, luego, obligarlas a suplicar hasta que desearan tanto las falsas pollas que no pudieran dejar de comprarlas.

Esperó hasta que los temblores de la mujer cesaron.

—No me habéis satisfecho —dijo ella, enfadada.

—Lo siento, milady. Pensé que sí.

Y dicho esto, introdujo con fuerza el falo más delgado en el ano y el más grueso en el sexo y los movió hasta que las piernas de la mujer amenazaron con doblarse sin fuerzas. Continuó metiéndolos y sacándolos hasta que la escuchó chillar y, en ese momento, presionó con los nudillos el clítoris.

La _tímida damisela_ se corrió entre gritos y espasmos.

Harry la sujetó por las caderas para que no se le cayera encima, a la vez que apartó la cara para que el denso flujo que emanaba de ella no le rozara.

Cuando la mujer dejó de temblar y pareció recuperar las fuerzas, Harry salió de debajo de sus faldas, se las colocó con reverencia, hizo una leve inclinación y esperó a que ella se diera la vuelta para tenderle ambos consoladores, el anal y el vaginal.

La dama tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el placer y los labios hinchados de habérselos mordido. Extendió su fina mano, cogió los pringosos objetos y los guardó en un bolsillo oculto en un pliegue de su falda. Apenas diez minutos después abandonaba el bosque, con un tarro de aceite, cuatro fundas y dos vergas de madera de más, y unas cuantas monedas de menos.

Harry se palmeó satisfecho la talega.

Había hecho un buen negocio.

Las estúpidas y altaneras nobles pagaban a precio de oro su «bálsamo de placer», que no era más que aceite de oliva macerado con hojas de eucalipto. Tampoco regateaban el precio de sus tallas, no las había mejores ni más suaves en el mercado. Pero de todas sus ventas, de la que mayor beneficio sacaba, era de las fundas para la polla. Simples tripas de cabra, limpias y dotadas de elasticidad gracias a los aceites con que las trataba, cosidas por completo en un extremo mientras que en el otro se anudaban con una cinta. Nada del otro mundo, pero ellas pagaban gustosas con tal de no quedarse preñadas.

Se acercó a un riachuelo cercano y se lavó con fuerza las manos, hasta que el olor ácido de la mujer abandonó sus dedos. Durante el tiempo que duró su aseo, no dejó de observar a su alrededor. En ocasiones, le daba la impresión de que los árboles le observaban.

Cuando terminó, se marchó presuroso del bosque prohibido. Por nada del mundo querría encontrarse con los guardabosques que recorrían el perímetro… ni con los vigilantes encantados que, según se rumoreaba en la aldea, acechaban ocultos entre los árboles.

Ginny observó al hombre, enfadada y frustrada. No le gustaba cuando él se metía bajo las faldas de las mujeres. Prefería verle cuando jugaba con ellas sobre el suelo, con los vestidos levantados hasta la cintura, mientras él se afanaba con esos cachivaches que tanto las hacían gritar. Sintió un espasmo de placer en su interior. Ella también quería jugar, pero no se atrevía a traspasar los límites del bosque y mostrarse ante él.

Quizás algún día.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que bueno. **_

_**Si es que quieren que lo siga publicando, exprésence a través de comentarios (? jajaja. Bueno, como ustedes quieran :)**_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Connie. **_


	2. Chapter 1

**¡**_**Holaaa!**_

_**Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Actualizaré lo más pronto posible, en realidad esta historia es muy bonita. Ahora: ¡Enjoy! **__**. **_

LA LEYENDA DEL VERDUGO

1. EL REINO ANTES DEL REINO

Antes de la llegada del Verdugo, los Ancianos gobernaban el Reino con leyes ancestrales destinadas a dominar a los hombres y mujeres temerosos de Dios.

Leyes para las que el perdón era señal de debilidad y la compasión, una aberración.

Leyes para las que la magia era la más depravada de las perversiones y las mujeres que la practicaban, brujas corrompidas por el demonio.

Antes de la llegada del Verdugo, el silencio era una necesidad, la obediencia una imposición y el terror una realidad.

Morag Dair (An finscéal)

1

**Érase una vez un bosque convertido en leyenda por un reino.**

**El reino del Verdugo**

_10 de duir (junio)_

Olla del Verdugo era una aldea tan insignificante que ni siquiera existiría en los mapas si no fuera por su cercanía a la Cañada Real. Estaba situada en la falda de la montaña más importante de todas las que había en el reino del Verdugo, aquella en la que nacía el imprevisible y visceral río del que el reino tomaba su nombre, y su leyenda.

El río se gestaba silencioso bajo las escarpadas cimas de nieves perpetuas de las montañas del Juicio, horadaba implacable sinuosas grutas subterráneas y emergía impetuoso en forma de cascada a través de una oquedad sita en una pared vertical de la montaña, cercana a la pequeña y casi invisible aldea. Esquivaba serpenteante Olla del Verdugo y continuaba su camino, a través de un valle que poco después se convertía en una inmensa y verde llanura, por la que discurría tranquilo hasta dejar atrás el páramo del Traidor y llegar por fin a la capital del reino, la ciudad de Sacrificio del Verdugo.

El Verdugo era, pues, un gran río, caudaloso a la vez que pacífico durante la mayor parte del año, hasta que con la llegada de las lluvias se transformaba en agresivo y cruel, convirtiéndose en un peligroso y violento caudal que arrasaba con lodo y agua todo lo que había a su paso. Cada primavera inundaba con saña la pequeña aldea; de ahí su nombre, «olla», porque cuando esto ocurría, parecía un gran caldero lleno de sopa.

Olla contaba con apenas una veintena de cabañas con techumbres de madera y paredes de piedra gris rodeadas de pequeños huertos. Polvorientos senderos de tierra abiertos por las pisadas de las bestias de carga, los carros y las personas partían desde cada cabaña hasta confluir en una plaza a la que los lugareños se empeñaban en dotar de importancia, y que no era más que el lugar donde se encontraban los elementos más importantes de la vida común de la aldea: el pozo y la taberna.

Pocos metros más allá de la taberna, Olla terminaba dando paso a los verdes pastos de la llanura del Rebelde, que a su vez era atravesada por la Cañada Real.

Recorriendo la Cañada Real, a poco menos de una jornada a pie desde la aldea, se encontraba Sacrificio del Verdugo, la capital del Reino. Un lugar próspero y de reconocida importancia estratégica que contaba con molinos, almazaras, talleres y un gran mercado al que acudían los habitantes de las poblaciones aledañas todos los sábados para vender sus mercancías y comprar todo aquello que precisaban. Por ello puede decirse que, aunque pequeña, Olla del Verdugo estaba bien relacionada.

Pero lo que hacía que el nombre del diminuto pueblo fuera conocido en todo el Reino, era que lindaba con el bosque del Verdugo, aunque los aldeanos lo conocían como el bosque prohibido. Y no lo llamaban así sin ningún motivo. Realmente existía un edicto real que prohibía taxativamente entrar en él. El porqué de este edicto solo lo conocía el rey, pero, como buenos vecinos, las gentes de Olla y sus alrededores tenían sus creencias y leyendas.

Unos pocos, los más pragmáticos, opinaban que el primero de los reyes había prohibido la entrada en él para preservar la caza que allí había. Pero la gran mayoría de los que allí vivían creían firmemente que el bosque estaba encantado.

Según los lugareños, estaba poblado por una exquisita y salvaje mujer que caminaba desnuda sobre las copas de los árboles. Incluso, cuando la noche caía sobre la tierra y las tabernas se llenaban de hombres cansados tras un duro día de labor, algunos, los más valientes, o quizá los más borrachos, afirmaban que quien allí habitaba era mitad humana mitad dríade.

Una joven de belleza singular que hablaba con los robles y los lobos. Que aullaba al firmamento en las noches de luna llena y se convertía en fantasma en las de luna nueva. Una beldad de afilados rasgos que protegía a los animales del ataque de los cazadores y a los árboles del fuego al que tanto temían.

Los hombres susurraban entre sí, asegurando que sus cabellos eran dorados. No, rojizos. No, verdes. Que sus ojos eran grises. No, lavanda. No, azules. Que tenía afilados colmillos con los que devoraba a todo aquel que se atrevía a romper la ley y penetraba en el bosque. No, que lo seducía y luego lo abandonaba a su suerte, perdido en la fronda hasta que moría de hambre. No, que lo asaba en una enorme hoguera y luego se lo comía.

Cada hombre que una noche u otra paraba en una taberna, cada mujer que día a día se juntaba con otras junto al pozo, cada anciano que calentaba sus huesos bajo el tibio sol en la plaza y, en definitiva, cada uno de los parroquianos que vivían cerca del bosque tenía una opinión distinta. Y todos la vertían a oídos de aquel que quisiera escucharlos. Podía decirse que había tantas versiones como paja en un granero. Y de todas estas habladurías, murmullos y leyendas, había una en la que todos, absolutamente todos, estaban de acuerdo.

Un rumor que corría de boca a oreja, entre susurros, y siempre y cuando los interlocutores se hubieran asegurado antes de que no hubiera cerca ningún guardia ni nadie sospechoso de poder delatarles al rey o a cualquier chismoso de su corte de aduladores.

Y ese rumor que corría rápido y silencioso como la pólvora era un secreto a voces.

Algo de lo que nadie tenía ninguna duda.

La mujer que habitaba el bosque del Verdugo era en realidad el fruto de la unión prohibida entre una dríade salvaje y el rey Impotente, el monarca de aquellas tierras.

—Señor, ¿qué hacemos con el prisionero?

—¿De qué se le acusa?

—Lo encontramos en la taberna, borracho, hablando sobre vuestra real majestad.

—¿Lo de siempre? —preguntó el rey, frotándose las sienes. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza tras llevar toda la mañana en la audiencia.

—Sí, señor —respondió el soldado escudriñándose las botas, temeroso de mirar al monarca.

—Esperad a que se le pase la borrachera y luego dadle unos cuantos latigazos —ordenó el rey con gesto cansado—. Que algunos golpes caigan cerca de su entrepierna. Asustadle, pero no le inutilicéis; siempre hacen falta labriegos en el campo. Y si en un exceso de estupidez vuelve a repetir sus palabras, capadle.

—Sois en extremo compasivo, majestad —susurró el duque de Godric cuando se retiró el último peticionario.

—Lo que no soy es idiota. Todo rey necesita vasallos que trabajen para él, ¿o acaso pensáis ocupar vos su lugar en el campo? —inquirió fijando su gélida mirada en el noble—. Las cabezas se cortan por cosas más importantes que simples habladurías.

—Disculpad mi atrevimiento, majestad —se apresuró a disculparse el noble. Nunca era aconsejable despertar la ira del monarca.

El rey aceptó la disculpa con un leve movimiento de su real testa y se levantó del incómodo trono.

—Majestad —se arriesgó a llamarle Godric. El rey no se molestó en detener sus pasos—. Corre el rumor de que un hombre ha osado ignorar la ley y ha entrado en el bosque.

El monarca se quedó inmóvil frente a las enormes puertas de la sala de la audiencia para luego darse la vuelta con lentitud. Cuando miró por fin al duque, sus rasgos mostraban un enfado de regia magnitud.

—¿Qué bosque?

—El bosque del Verdugo —aclaró el noble—. Se rumorea que un hombre ha penetrado en varias ocasiones en vuestro bosque.

El duque se cuidó muy mucho de mencionar los negocios de los que allí se ocupaba el sujeto. Su esposa era una de sus compradoras y, aunque ya la había castigado por ello, no quería que su cruel e inmisericorde rey se enterara y vertiera su ira contra él.

—¿La guardia no lo ha aprehendido? —El rey desvió la mirada hacia los soldados que se mantenían firmes en el salón. Todos a una cuadraron los hombros y contuvieron la respiración, temerosos de ser castigados por el fallo de sus compañeros.

—Se dice que conoce las rutas de vigilancia de la guardia, y que logra evitarlos sin impedimentos.

—Son solo habladurías… —comentó el monarca frotando con el pulgar de la mano derecha el anillo que llevaba en el dedo corazón de la misma.

—Sí, alteza, pero he pensado que debíais conocer los hechos, aunque sean solo rumores.

—¿Cómo es que han llegado a vos? —preguntó fijando su acerada mirada en el hombrecillo regordete.

—Chismes de taberna, sire. Corren de reunión en reunión. Los escuché cerca del feudo de Black —aclaró con rapidez cuando el rey dejó de frotar su anillo. Por nada del mundo quería exponerse a su cólera y, si de paso se sentía ofendido por Black, en fin, mejor que mejor.

—Eso no quiere decir que yo o mis vasallos estemos relacionados con ese hombre —se apresuró a defenderse el conde de Black, que había permanecido a un lado, escuchando con discreción la conversación entre el noble más poderoso del reino y el monarca.

—Doblad la guardia en el bosque del Verdugo y averiguad qué verdad hay tras las habladurías —ordenó el rey al capitán de su guardia ignorando la interrupción del conde.

Un hombre de poderoso físico, cabello rubio y ojos grices, vestido con la túnica blanca, la loriga y la sobreveste roja de la guardia, se adelantó cuadrándose de hombros. Asintió con un gesto de cabeza hacia el rey, se giró y caminó en dirección a las puertas del salón del trono para dar las instrucciones pertinentes.

—¿Y si las murmuraciones fueran reales? —preguntó en ese momento el duque. El capitán detuvo sus pasos y esperó la respuesta del soberano.

—Cumplid la ley.

De los labios del duque escapó un suspiro apenas audible. A un hombre sin cabeza le sería imposible hablar. Lo secretos de su esposa continuarían siendo secretos.

—Perdonad mi atrevimiento, pero… quizá sería más apropiado someterle a escarnio público —se apresuró a sugerir Black.

—Ejecutadlo en el mismo lugar en que lo encontréis, traedme su corazón y dejad su cuerpo allí; las bestias del bosque darán buena cuenta de él —ordenó el rey, ignorando la sugerencia del conde.

—Majestad…, a veces una pequeña tortura pública hace comprender las leyes al populacho mucho mejor que el cumplimiento inaplazable del castigo. La plebe teme lo que ve, pero ignora lo que no ve —insistió Black.

—¿No estáis de acuerdo con mis disposiciones? —El monarca arqueó una de sus pobladas cejas.

—Por supuesto que sí, sire. Jamás se me ocurriría poner en duda vuestras acertadas decisiones. Disculpadme —se apresuró a excusarse a la vez que hacía una profunda reverencia.

El rey aceptó la disculpa con un gesto y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a abandonar el salón de audiencias de una buena vez.

—Majestad… Querría solicitaros una última dispensa. —El soberano observó al duque con mirada impenetrable. Godric se apresuró a continuar antes de que este perdiera la poca paciencia de la que normalmente hacía gala—. Sería un honor para mí poder acompañar a la guardia en la búsqueda del intruso, junto con algunos de mis mejores caballeros —solicitó, doblándose por la cintura y bajando la mirada al suelo.

—Lucius—se dirigió el rey al capitán—. Ejecuta a cualquiera que entre en el bosque del Verdugo, sin excepción.

Harry se quitó el chaleco de piel, tomó el hacha con ambas manos y comenzó a trocear los leños de roble. Cuando hubo acabado eligió uno de los trozos y entró en la cabaña. Se sentó sobre el banco de trabajo y comenzó a tallar con lenta precisión su último encargo. Una de _sus_ _virginales damiselas,_ la duquesa de Godric, le había requerido hacía poco más de una semana un diseño especial. Y pensaba cobrar el doble por él. Un enorme falo de madera forrado en cuero con incrustaciones de plata en forma de tachuelas a lo largo de todo el tallo. Eligió con cuidado sus herramientas; la duquesita era una buena compradora y, además, muy exigente. Requería el cuero más suave, y él pensaba dárselo.

Un segundo antes de comenzar a dar forma a la madera, echó un vistazo al interior de la cabaña; había amontonado en un rincón todo el trabajo realizado ese mes. Tenía suficientes escudillas de barro cocido, ollas y vasijas de bronce como para ir preparando un viaje al mercado de Sacrificio del Verdugo. Dejó el trozo de madera con el que estaba trabajando sobre la mesa y se dirigió al arcón ubicado en el fondo de la estancia. Lo abrió y contó cada uno de los objetos que contenía. Falos de distintos tamaños, fundas y tarros de su bálsamo especial. Sí, en cuanto entregara el último encargo a la duquesita, hablaría con el molinero para ver cuándo podría acompañarle al mercado y cuánto le costaría el viaje. Al fin y al cabo, no solo de las _inmaculadas_ damas de la nobleza vivía el hombre.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**¡Fin del capítulo!**_

_**Ya falta poco para que Harry y Ginny se conozcan, de seguro les encantará. **_

_**Un beso**_

_**Connie **__**.**_


	3. Chapter 3

3

**Érase una vez un hombre valiente que un mal día**

**aprendió lo que era el miedo.**

_15 de duir (junio)_

Harry partió de Olla del Verdugo poco después del amanecer. El viaje que le esperaba duraría al menos un par de horas a buen paso, y no quería llegar tarde. Recorrió la Cañada Real con zancadas largas y seguras, satisfecho de haber elegido esa hora temprana.

Cuando el sol se encumbró en el cielo, llegó al enorme tocón cubierto de musgo en el que habitualmente citaba a sus damas. Se sentó en él con un gesto de complacencia. Algunos hombres preferirían sentarse en duros sitiales, acompañando como perros falderos a los prohombres bajo el techo de los grandes señores. Otros darían su vida por posar sus insignes traseros en diminutos escabeles en el interior de salones con paredes forradas de tapices, junto a los pies de los poderosos y, cuanto más cerca del suelo, mejor; así no tendrían que agacharse para lamerles las botas.

Él no.

Él era feliz allí, sentado sobre el mullido musgo, en la linde del bosque, con el viento susurrando entre las ramas de los árboles, el zumbido de las abejas afanándose en conseguir polen y el agradable piar de los pájaros que las acechaban. Con el sol luciendo sobre su cabeza y el horizonte mostrándose ante él vasto y acogedor. Tenía el mundo al alcance de sus manos, solo tenía que levantarse del tocón y dejar que sus pies le guiaran libres por la Cañada Real para llegar a cualquier lugar que pudiera desear. Y eso sería lo que haría en cuanto su compradora llegara y la aligerara de las monedas que guardaba en su bolsa de brocado.

Dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que hiciera falta, observó perezoso los árboles que conformaban los límites del bosque prohibido y luego desvió la mirada hacia la extensa llanura, apenas salpicada de unos pocos matorrales, que lindaba con el otro margen de la cañada. Se rascó la barbilla rasposa, pensativo; el contraste entre ambos lados del polvoriento camino era excesivo. En apenas pocos metros, la frondosidad salvaje del bosque se convertía en verdes prados. Quizá sí había algo de cierto en los rumores que corrían por la aldea y que aseguraban que el bosque era un lugar mágico. O tal vez solo fuera que la cercanía de las montañas que rodeaban la fronda y, por ende, de los riachuelos que bajaban por ellas, dotaba a la tierra de la humedad necesaria para dar vida a los enormes árboles que colmaban la floresta. Fuera como fuese, no podía negar que, en ocasiones, se sentía observado… aunque nunca había visto a nadie allí.

Levantó la cabeza y observó con ojos entrecerrados la posición del sol en el cielo. Se acercaba el momento. Desató lentamente los cordones del chaleco de cuero desgastado que llevaba puesto y colocó la prenda de tal manera que dejara a la vista su torso velludo. A la duquesita le gustaba mirarle, y eso siempre repercutía en alguna moneda extra. Sonrió recordando su última proposición: «Fóllame y te daré lo que me pidas». Casi se había sentido tentado de ponerle precio a su propia polla, lástima que fuera incapaz de empalmarse con las damiselas de la realeza.

Cualquier hombre estaría más que dispuesto a joder con la dama, sobre todo a cambio de unas cuantas monedas. Pero Harry, que había estado en más ocasiones de las que quería recordar bajo su falda, que había olido su fétido aroma hasta casi vomitar y que había sentido en las yemas de los dedos la rugosidad costrosa de su piel, sabía que el dicho «no es oro todo lo que reluce» era excesivamente veraz cuando de la nobleza se trataba.

Se levantó del tocón y se dirigió hasta la primera línea de árboles del bosque. Acababa de divisar en el horizonte la pequeña nube de polvo que anunciaba la llegada de la dama y su jamelgo.

En el momento en que sus pies pisaron las hojas caídas de los eucaliptos que conformaban la frontera prohibida, un golpe cayó sobre su cabeza. Intentó darse la vuelta para ver quién le atacaba, pero no le dio tiempo; una fuerte patada en la espalda lo tumbó de bruces en el suelo. Rodó sobre sí mismo hasta quedar bocarriba e intentó responder al ataque.

Se detuvo en seco al ver que sus agresores vestían la sobreveste roja de la guardia.

Su respiración se aceleró, consciente de lo que le esperaba.

La misericordia nunca había formado parte de las órdenes del rey. Le quedaba un instante de vida, el que tardaran los guardias en desenvainar sus espadas y cercenarle la cabeza.

Esperó impasible el golpe de gracia, no pensaba pedir clemencia cuando sabía que no le iba a ser concedida. Pero nadie desenvainó su arma. Al contrario. Una lluvia de golpes le cubrió el cuerpo. Las pesadas botas de los soldados impactaron contra su estómago, sus costillas, su entrepierna. Se colocó de lado, adoptando una posición fetal, intentando exponer menos partes de su cuerpo, y entonces los golpes volaron sobre su espalda, sus nalgas, sus piernas, su cabeza… hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

«Despierta, Ginny. Él está en peligro.»

Ginny se incorporó asustada de su nido entre los robles. Se asomó a la cueva formada por las ramas de los árboles y escuchó atentamente los murmullos del bosque. Unos la instaban a despertarse y acudir presurosa a la linde, otros gemían asustados. De repente un rumor se alzó sobre el resto. Un susurro potente y severo que le ordenaba permanecer donde estaba, alejarse del peligro y de los hombres.

Ginny lo ignoró.

Bajó con premura al suelo y una vez allí emprendió veloz carrera. _Blaidd_ y _Dorcha_ la siguieron silenciosos. Los tres amigos atravesaron raudos el mágico claro central del bosque, recorrieron impacientes las ondas concéntricas de robles que lo rodeaban y llegaron hasta las filas de serbales que avisaban del final del límite mágico. La joven redujo su vertiginosa carrera al internarse entre estos, consciente de la cercanía de la cañada Real y del peligro que esta suponía.

Un chorro de tibio líquido cayó sobre el rostro de Harry, arrancándolo de la grata inconsciencia en la que estaba sumido. Cada una de las heridas de su magullada cara comenzó a escocerle con ardor inusitado, como si le hubieran echado sal encima de ellas. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero no lo consiguió. Quiso llevarse las manos a la faz para comprobar si no podía abrirlos porque estaban hinchados… o por otro motivo que prefería no pensar. Pero no pudo, estaban atadas a algo que le impedía moverse. Apretó la mandíbula, aterrorizado, y se esforzó por parpadear. Al tercer intentó lo consiguió. El escozor se convirtió en dolor cuando las gotas alojadas sobre los párpados cayeron sobre su retina. Masculló un juramento, y de nuevo el líquido cayó en su rostro, esta vez sobre su boca. Escuchó las roncas carcajadas de los soldados y sacudió la cabeza, asqueado al percatarse de que le estaban bañando en orina. Escupió con fuerza, ignorando el agudo dolor que laceraba todo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, furioso, y pudo ver de pie frente a él las formas borrosas de aquellos que se reían socarrones.

—Ya despertó el puto —comentó el que parecía estar al mando mientras se guardaba la verga en las calzas.

Harry observó al soldado; las nubes que oscurecían su visión poco a poco se iban difuminando, permitiéndole ver rostros y colores. No le reconocía. No era Lucius, el capitán de la guardia, y se alegraba de ello. A Lucius jamás podría sobornarlo, pero al que estaba frente a él quizá sí.

—Quizá podríamos llegar a un acuerdo… —consiguió apenas vocalizar. Tenía la boca hinchada. Escupió, el repugnante sabor de la orina inundaba su paladar—. Si me soltáis…

—No te molestes en gastar saliva. Hemos cogido todo lo que había en tu talega. Además, nos han pagado con generosidad; no precisamos más. Curioso el oficio al que te dedicas, no me extraña que el jefe esté furioso contigo. A ningún hombre le hace gracia ser comparado con los falos que fabricas —dijo divertido el cabecilla a la vez que golpeaba con saña los riñones de su prisionero.

Harry apretó los dientes para no gritar de dolor. Inspiró e intentó calmar su horrorizado corazón. Podía darse por muerto. Los maridos de sus compradoras no le perdonarían que hubiera hecho tratos con ellas, aunque jamás se las hubiera follado. Tendría suerte si solo se limitaban a cortarle la cabeza.

Estaba perdido.

Observó a su alrededor, buscando una cara amiga, una salida milagrosa a su desesperada situación.

Estaba en la llanura, oculto tras unos matorrales. Le habían ligado los tobillos y las muñecas a unas estacas clavadas en el suelo. Tenía las extremidades abiertas en cruz, los músculos de brazos y piernas le ardían por la tensión a la que estaban sometidos. Y estaba completamente desnudo.

—¿No te han dicho nunca que no debes meter tu sucia polla en el coño de las damas? —comentó el cabecilla divertido.

Harry se negó a contestar. Sus ojos recorrían veloces los fuertes nudos que le apresaban, para un instante después mirar alrededor en busca de una ayuda que sabía no llegaría.

—Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, no hay nadie cerca que pueda socorrerte —comentó el hombre extendiendo la mano derecha. Uno de sus compañeros colocó el mango de un látigo en ella—. El jefe me ha encargado que te arranque la polla y los huevos a latigazos. Después cumpliré las órdenes de nuestro amado rey Impotente y te llevaré al bosque para cortarte la cabeza y arrancarte el corazón. Sabes, creo que voy a disfrutar con este encargo. Hay bastante material con el que trabajar —comentó señalando con la mirada los genitales de Harry.

Ginny tembló ante el primer grito de dolor que reverberó desde el lado opuesto de la cañada Real. Apresuró sus pasos hasta llegar a un delgado eucalipto al que trepó con premura y observó desde allí la llanura que comenzaba al finalizar el camino de tierra.

Unos cuantos soldados, no más de seis, rodeaban a alguien que estaba tumbado en el suelo. Se mordió los labios, asustada. Su madre le había prevenido miles de veces sobre abandonar la seguridad de su círculo mágico de robles en el interior del bosque, y ella nunca le había hecho caso; se sentía protegida entre los árboles comunes. Pero más allá de ellos, tras el polvoriento camino, no había ningún lugar en el que ocultarse salvo escuálidos matorrales. Un nuevo grito, esta vez más penetrante y desesperado, le hizo decidirse. Bajó de un salto de la rama en la que estaba acuclillada y se dispuso a traspasar el límite del bosque prohibido.

_Blaidd_ y _Dorcha_ se colocaron ante ella, impidiéndole el paso. Una imagen penetró en su mente: ella misma, sola, en la cañada Real, mientras su padre se acercaba veloz montado en su caballo. Se inclinaba sobre ella. La aferraba por la cintura. La tumbaba sobre el lomo del inmenso corcel, atada de pies y manos, como había hecho con su madre, para llevarla al horrible lugar gris hecho de piedras.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza para alejar la terrorífica imagen, y gruñó a _Blaidd,_ enfadada por lo que este la había obligado a ver. Intentó esquivarle, pero él se mantuvo firme en su empeño de impedir que saliera del bosque. La miró impasible y mandó otra imagen a su cerebro: Molly perdida en la cueva humana. Arañando las rocas que conformaban su prisión. Intentando escapar sin conseguirlo. Agonizando lentamente lejos de sus amados robles.

La joven se apresuró a borrar ese pensamiento impuesto y mandó a su vez uno a sus compañeros: un hombre joven, maltrecho y herido. Ella misma sosteniendo su cabeza y curándole. Luego, él y ella, juntos, jugando en el claro del bosque, riendo, saltando, trepando a los árboles. Miró a sus dos amigos, y les hizo ver lo que había en su corazón con una nueva imagen: _Blaidd_ y _Dorcha,_ retozando sobre el suelo, peleando amigables, mientras ella les observaba apartada, tan distinta a ellos como la tierra del agua.

El intercambio de pensamientos entre los tres amigos apenas duró un minuto. El tiempo necesario para que _Dorcha,_ comprendiendo lo que sentía Ginny, se alejara de _Blaidd_ y se colocara al lado de la medio humana. _Blaidd_ gruñó enfadado a su pareja, enseñó los dientes, furioso, y al final acabó por bajar la cabeza.

Un nuevo grito resonó en el bosque. Esta vez contenía tal agonía que sintieron el dolor en su propio cuerpo.

—Parece que esta vez he apuntado mejor —comentó el cabecilla observando satisfecho la herida abierta sobre el escroto, y los dos verdugones que cruzaban los genitales y la ingle del prisionero.

—Señor, quizá deberíamos cortarle la cabeza y luego arrancarle la virilidad a golpes. Así no gritaría —aconsejó un joven soldado pelirrojo con la repugnancia y la compasión rezumando en su voz.

—Tampoco sería tan entretenido, ¿no crees? —le respondió enfadado el líder sin mover la cabeza. ¿El estúpido soldadito pretendía acabar tan pronto con la diversión?

—Sí, señor. Pero… estamos muy cerca del bosque, sus gritos pueden atraer a… —lo intentó de nuevo, mencionando la leyenda que corría sobre el mágico paraje. El hombre debía morir, pero no estaba de acuerdo con el sufrimiento que le estaban provocando.

—¡No digas estupideces! En el bosque ya no vive la dríade, él se ocupó de matarla con sus atenciones, y si hubiera conseguido sobrevivir estaría encantada de ver sufrir a un hombre —afirmó el cabecilla.

Harry observó aterrorizado cómo el sádico volvía a levantar el brazo con el látigo en la mano. Tiró desesperado de las cuerdas que le mantenían preso cuando le vio apuntar sonriente a su entrepierna. Jadeó sobrecogido cuando la muñeca del hombre, con desesperante lentitud, comenzó a tomar impulso para lanzar sobre él el temido castigo.

Un movimiento tras el torturador llamó su atención.

Apenas pudo vislumbrar lo que pasó después.

Un borrón saltó sobre la espalda del soldado con vertiginosa rapidez, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas en el suelo. Y mientras caía, el borrón se convirtió en una delgada joven que pateó con saña la mano que aún sostenía el látigo para a continuación saltar y colocarse sobre Harry. Cada uno de sus pequeños pies a un lado de sus caderas, las rodillas dobladas, el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, los brazos paralelos a los hombros y las manos formando garras, protegiéndole.

—¡Estás muerta, puta! —aulló el cabecilla poniéndose en pie y cerniéndose sobre la joven dispuesto a golpearla.

No le dio tiempo.

Un enorme lobo gris saltó sobre él, le clavó las garras en los hombros y apresó entre sus afilados colmillos la garganta humana. Tiró de ella, arrancándole la tráquea.

El soldado cayó al suelo, su respiración convertida en un atormentado estertor que anunciaba una muerte rápida y angustiosa. El resto de la soldadesca observó aturdida la escena que acontecía ante sus ojos: el lobo gris gruñía, mostrándoles la sangre que manchaba sus poderosas mandíbulas y, tras él, la joven se afanaba en desatar al prisionero.

El más valiente de los soldados, o quizás el más estúpido, desenvainó su espada y dio un paso hacia el enorme animal. Un desgarrador dolor en la muñeca le obligó a soltar su arma. Otro lobo, algo más pequeño y de pelaje tan oscuro como la noche, le apresaba la muñeca entre sus fauces. Gritó aterrorizado y dio un paso atrás. El lobo negro soltó su presa para a continuación morder la empuñadura de la espada y arrastrarla hasta la mujer. Esta se apresuró a asirla y cortar con ella las ligaduras del prisionero.

Asustados por el giro de los acontecimientos, los soldados desenvainaron sus espadas, dispuestos a luchar por sus vidas.

—¡No! —gritó el joven pelirrojo que había intentado atenuar la tortura del prisionero—. Miradla bien. Es medio humana. Es a ella a quien el rey nos obliga a proteger cuidando las fronteras del bosque. No podemos atacarla. —Sus compañeros le miraron dubitativos—. ¿Queréis enfrentaros a la ira del rey?

Todos negaron con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a la joven que en esos momentos tiraba de los brazos del prisionero, instándolo a levantarse.

Harry intentó ponerse en pie, pero sus maltratadas costillas y el lacerante dolor en la entrepierna le hicieron caer. Ella tiró de él de nuevo, exhortándole en silencio a levantarse, pero él no fue capaz de moverse. La opresión que sentía en el pecho le hacía casi imposible respirar y el dolor debilitaba cada uno de sus músculos. Estiró un brazo y ancló a la tierra seca sus antaño fuertes dedos, intentando alejarse de allí aunque fuera a rastras, pero al hacer fuerza, sintió que sus costillas cedían y presionaban sus pulmones. Se dejó caer de lado, evitando que el suelo tocara su flagelado sexo y cerró los ojos, a punto de desvanecerse.

Ginny comprendió que no podría esperar ninguna ayuda del torturado. Estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, quizá demasiado al límite. Miró a su alrededor, buscando una salida. _Blaidd_ gruñía a los hombres, mostrándoles sus colmillos, su musculoso cuerpo presto para el ataque. _Dorcha_ apoyaba a su pareja con idéntica postura y gruñidos.

La muchacha mandó desesperada un pensamiento a la loba, rezando para que lo sintiera a pesar del fragor de la caza que dominaba el cuerpo del animal.

_Dorcha_ irguió las orejas, miró a su joven amiga y obedeció.

Harry jadeó de dolor al sentir las fauces de la loba aferrando su muñeca. A pesar del cuidado que intuía en la bestia, esta no había podido evitar clavar los afilados colmillos en su carne lastimada por las ligaduras. Unos dedos finos y suaves se posaron sobre sus labios, consolándole. Contempló a la dueña de aquella suavidad. Era una mujer muy joven, delgada como un junco y no muy alta. De cabellos rojos, piel tostada por el sol y penetrantes ojos cafes. Y estaba totalmente desnuda. La joven le sonrió a la vez que un suave murmullo ininteligible escapaba de sus labios. Parecía una canción de cuna. Cuando le hubo tranquilizado, le aferró con ambas manos la muñeca que tenía libre.

Harry no pudo evitar gritar de dolor, cuando loba y mujer tiraron a la vez de sus brazos y comenzaron a arrastrarle sobre el pedregoso suelo. Sintió como miles de alfileres se le clavaban en la espalda, como las costillas se estiraban y descolocaban, como los genitales ardían a punto de desprenderse de su ingle.

Ginny escuchó aterrada el grito del hombre, seguido un segundo después por el gruñido furibundo del lobo gris. Levantó la mirada hacia los soldados: se habían reagrupado. Tres de ellos alzaban sus espadas hacia _Blaidd_ mientras que los restantes descolgaban los arcos de sus hombros.

—No queremos hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a tus lobos —dijo lentamente el más joven de todos, un pelirrojo con cara afable—. Pero él ha infringido la ley y debe ser castigado. Suéltalo. —Ginny negó con la cabeza—. Yo mismo aplicaré el castigo, no le haré padecer más dolor —aseguró levantando las palmas de las manos.

Ginny redobló sus esfuerzos para llevar al prisionero hasta el bosque.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

El resto de los soldados se dispusieron a atacar.

_Blaidd_ se lanzó sobre ellos en un ataque veloz, en el que arremetía y se retiraba con idéntica rapidez, mordiéndoles las piernas para a continuación colocarse tras ellos y lanzarles dentelladas al trasero. Los hombres se giraron y le atacaron. El lobo los esquivó sin dejar de mandar pensamientos apremiantes a su pareja y su amiga. Estas corrieron tan rápido como el peso muerto del hombre se lo permitió.

Atravesaron la Cañada Real, angustiadas por los aullidos de dolor que emitía el joven torturado. Se internaron en el bosque, siguiendo un sendero enmarañado de troncos caídos y matorrales salvajes que les ocultara en su huida y, mientras tanto, _Blaidd, _acorralado por los soldados, se vio obligado a huir.

Un pensamiento atravesó el cerebro de Ginny: una rama cayendo sobre la testa del hombre, silenciándole. Miró a _Dorcha,_ ella también lo había visto. _Blaidd_ les comunicaba que los gritos del herido habían puesto sobre su camino a los soldados. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Ginny posó la palma de su mano sobre la hinchada boca del joven y presionó. Él abrió los ojos con el dolor impreso en ellos. La vio colocarse un dedo sobre los labios, exigiéndole silencio. Apretó la mandíbula y asintió.

Loba y medio humana continuaron arrastrando al hombre entre la maleza mientras el lobo se ocultaba entre los árboles y atacaba por sorpresa a los soldados. Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, estos les ganaban terreno.

Ginny miró desesperada a su alrededor. Habían dejado atrás los eucaliptos, alejándose de la linde del bosque, pero aún tenían que atravesar el anillo de serbales en que estaban inmersos. Sabía que estaba cerca de la salvación, pero si no se apresuraban, no llegarían. Redobló los tirones, intentando escapar del peligro. El hombre jadeó dolorido, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Unos minutos después vislumbró la hilera de robles.

Estaban cerca, tan cerca.

Fijó su mirada en los ojos del hombre y le mandó imágenes de hermosos robles y, tras ellos, un claro verde esmeralda bañado por los rayos del sol.

«Un poco más, aguanta solo un poco más.»

Harry se mordió los labios para no gritar por el sufrimiento que le anegaba. Luchaba por mantenerse consciente, por no sucumbir al horrible tormento de sus costillas y genitales, porque si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que despertaría al cabo de un instante aullando de dolor, lo que indicaría a los soldados el punto en que se encontraban.

Un hoyo en el suelo hizo que Ginny tropezara y cayera de rodillas, golpeándole sin querer el costado.

Un desesperado alarido reverberó en el bosque.

_Dorcha_ y Ginny tiraron con fuerza del macho humano, sin prestar atención a la hojarasca del suelo, dejando a un lado el sigilo que antes habían guardado. Ya era demasiado tarde para andarse con cuidado. El grito del joven había alertado sobre su posición.

La muchacha miró a los serbales, pronto entraría en el círculo de robles.

—¡Detente! —le gritó en ese momento el soldado pelirrojo, saliendo de entre los árboles a pocos metros a su izquierda—. No puedes escapar. Déjanos al hombre y vete —ordenó.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y siguió tirando, una última hilera de serbales y estarían a salvo.

_Blaidd_ se colocó a su lado, gruñendo. Tenía el lomo ensangrentado por un corte recibido. Ella le miró asustada, pero el lobo se limitó a mandarle la imagen de un rasguño sobre su piel.

—¡No podemos presentarnos ante el rey sin el corazón del hideputa! —exclamó asustado uno de los soldados. Los castigos del rey a aquellos que no cumplían sus órdenes eran temibles.

—No te olvides de su polla o no nos pagarán lo acordado —susurró otro, más pendiente de su bolsa que de su vida.

—Escuchadme, muchacha. No podéis salvarle, nuestra cabeza depende de la suya —se apresuró a argumentar el pelirrojo.

Ginny le ignoró y continuó tirando del herido.

El joven soldado sacó una flecha de la aljaba, tensó su arco con ella en la mano derecha y apuntó. Era el mejor arquero de su aldea, no dudaba de que acertaría en el corazón del hombre sin herirla a ella. Y cuando lo hiciera, estaba seguro de que ella abandonaría su empeño. Era medio dríade, de nada le serviría un hombre muerto.

Ginny y _Dorcha,_ al borde del agotamiento, arrastraron a Harry un poco más mientras _Blaidd_ no paraba de trazar círculos a su alrededor, intentando protegerlas. Observaron aterrorizadas como el soldado apuntaba, dieron un tirón más y se colocaron bajo las ramas de una frondosa hilera de robles.

El soldado soltó la flecha, esta voló hacia el corazón del hombre.

Las ramas de los robles descendieron veloces desde las alturas, creando una impenetrable muralla de hojas y troncos.

La flecha se perdió en la repentina espesura que cayó sobre ella.

Los soldados jadearon, asustados ante la mágica muralla.

Al otro lado del frondoso muro, Harry se desmayó, incapaz de mantenerse consciente.

Ginny se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo mientras _Dorcha_ acudía presurosa a lamer las heridas de _Blaidd._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**¡Harry y Ginny acaban de conocerse! Bueno, eso es obvio**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

_**Dejen comentarios si quieren que siga. Un besote**_

_**Connie.**_


End file.
